despues de ti
by aspacia the mileto queen
Summary: la venganza es solo para almas pequeñas, ella no se limitara solo a eso.....
1. Chapter 1

Después de ti

Capitulo 1

Verdades y reacciones, la verdadera líder

_**Los hechiceros venden pócimas, embrujos y predicciones todo esto por dinero; solo cuando están muy desesperados la verdad.**_

Misao se encontraba tendida sobre en el pasto mirando hacia su familia y amigos, mientras se decía:

de verdad creíste que algún día se iba interesar por ti, que tonta fui mira ahora se divierte, sonríe, eso era lo que querías lograr, bueno ahí tienes, no es eso lo que te molesta verdad lo que realmente te molesta es que se ría con ella , con ella la que se gano el corazón de toda tu familia , ella que te reemplazo completamente , cuando esta ella se olvidan de tu presencia misao, convéncete de eso , misao ya no eres importante para ellos, ja ni siquiera como ninja eres buena , ahora la alegría de la casa es ella , ella es la prometida de aoshi.

\flash back

Aoshi: los he reunido a todos aquí para darles a conocer una noticia esta mujer que volvió conmigo del viaje se llama kaoran y es mi prometida , va vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante

Fin flash back

Como no darme cuenta , todas las miradas se volvieron hacia mi , para ver mi reacción aun no se como pude conservar la compostura , mi cara no dio signos de dolor odio y ni mucho sorpresa , esta destruida si , pero por dentro , nunca había sentido mi alma rota a pedacitos como cortada por una kodachi, las kodachis de aoshi.

Todavía guardo en mis labios su calor, el calor que me brindo al besarme cuando partió a su viaje, a ese maldito viaje, me dijo espérame volveré pero no llores mas mi dulce misao, preferiría que no hubiera vuelto para así no verlo con ella, lo reconozco es tan linda, su figura, su cabello, entiendo por que se enamoro de ella, es la mujer perfecta, todo le sale bien. Y yo solo soy estropajo sin modales e inmadura.

Pues no tengo nada mas que hacer, el ya no me ama, mas bien nunca me amo, me duele, me duele escuchar los gemidos de ella por las noches que provienen de la habitación de aoshi, me duele que todos me ignoren cuando estoy hablando, claro es mas interesante ella, me duele que todo el tiempo digan que debo ser como ella.

Okina: Misao, misao.

Misao: ah

O: puedes llevarte las mantas tu, ya nos volvemos, va empezar a llover, que lastima, nuestro día de campo se arruino.

Misao!NO¡ tengo algo que hacer sale corriendo

Todos quedan sorprendidos por su reacción ella nunca le había contestado de esa forma a su abuelo.

En el bosque "por que corrí, supongo que quiero estar sola, total no me extrañaran, solo le pedirán a otra persona que cargue las mantas .que hago ahora no tengo nada que hacer, llueve y mi vida a terminado, soy un cuerpo sin alma solo sufrimiento, creo que no tengo otra salida, nadie nota mi dolor en el aoyia, nadie nota mi presencia, solo saben que existo pero últimamente, soy molesta para ellos

Flash back

Omasu: misao esta últimamente insoportable, todo para llamar la atención de aoshi, me agradas kaoran , cuídalo de ella , ella estuvo enamorada de el, mas bien un capricho , pero bueno yo la quiero , pero no quiero que arruine tu boda solo por una niñería, sabes a veces puede ser muy caprichosa

Kaoran: siento lastima por ella

Fin de flash back

Soy un estorbo para todos, saca sus dagas estira el brazo y se corta las muñecas

" ay duele , pero no tanto , siento que mi dolor se calma mientras corre la sangre , sale mucha creo que le di justo a la arteria de ambas muñecas , me recuesto en el pasto cierro los ojos , me siento tranquila por fin, espera cada ves pienso mas lento, no puedo mover mis manos , quiero gritar pero no puedo , me arrepiento , quiero vivir, supongo que es demasiado tarde

Que esto siento que alguien me toma en brazos, a lo mejor es aoshi, finalmente se preocupo por mi, esa no es su voz, esa vos se me hace familiar pero no consigo saber de quien, no lo recuerdo"

Soujiro: OH Pequeña, por que hiciste esto, que le hicieron a tu pobre corazón.

"cada vez escucho su vos mas lejos "

En el aoyia

Okina: esta lloviendo mucho, y misao no vuelve, esa niña irresponsable que haré con ella.

Aoshi: a lo mejor debía hacer algo realmente importante "misao donde estas, por que siento que te alejas"

Tres días después

Misao abre los ojos: "donde estoy "ve que esta dentro de una cabaña pequeña

Soujiro: veo que despertaste, toma esto te dará fuerzas, perdiste mucha sangre y me costo parar la hemorragia. Dice alcanzándole un plato de sopa.

Misao trata de agarrar el plato pero se da cuenta que esta muy débil, y para su sorpresa

Soujiro: veo que sigues debil, yo mismo te la daré, abre la boca, coje la cuchara con sopa

Misao reacciona a tragar la sopa, todavía no puede articular palabra, se siente avergonzada, se siente triste y sorprendida, pero el irradia paz, ella lo conocía sabia que había trabajado para shishio pero también sabia acerca de su cambio para el lado bueno, dirige su mirada hacia la katana que esta apoyada a la pared , el lo nota

Soujiro: sabes la uso como kenshin con el filo invertido, no siento la nesecidad de asesinar

Misao lo mira y dice: por que me ayudaste, yo quería morir las lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos

Soujiro deposita el plato en el piso y la abraza, y dice: pequeña no se que te ocurrió, pero creo que nada merece tu vida, no llores prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda pero deja de llorar y cuéntame, créeme te ayudare por que debe ser una persona muy cruel la que te haga llorar, por que tus ojos no están hechos para derramar lagrimas.

Misao: el, al que yo amaba y e amado por siempre me ha reemplazado, encontró el amor de su vida y coincidentemente el reemplazo para mi dentro de mi familia

Soujiro: ese hombre al que te refieres, aoshi verdad y esa familia es el clan onibawanshu

Misao asiente: como lo sabes

Soujiro sonríe: se muchas cosas sobre ti, recuerda que trabaje para shishio y unos de mis deberes era averiguar sobre ustedes.

Mira haremos algo, yo se que es duro pero tendrás que volver tarde o temprano, que tal si te quedas conmigo por unas semanas hasta que te recuperes y después vuelves.

Misao: no, yo no quiero volver, no quiero volver ellos no me nesecitan, por favor deja quedarme aquí prometo ayudarte en todo lo que nesecitas, pero me da miedo enfrentarlos, me da miedo estar sola de nuevo, no sabes lo que estar sola rodeada de gente, pero que te ignoren y crean que todo lo que sale tus labios es una tontería

Soujiro: entiéndeme tu también, yo no tengo lo medios como para mantenerte y no estarás cómoda aquí

Misao: entonces acompáñame ven conmigo, dijiste que me ayudarías.

Soujiro guarda silencio durante largo rato: este bien solo por una corto periodo, prometo que nadie volverá a hacerte llorar, pequeña, nadie.

Ahora duerme debes descansar.

Misao: gracias, espero algún día comprender por que haces esto dice cerrando los ojos

Soujiro se levante y sale de la cabaña" porque te amo misao makimachi, me enamore de ti cuando me enviaron a observarte, me enamoré de tu alegría y carisma y me duele verte derrotada, pero te juro que te vengare, haré pagar a aoshi por cada una de tus lagrimas, y se dará cuanta de lo que ha perdido"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El tiempo cura las heridas, y trae nuevos sentimientos

_**De las ruinas se pueden levantar muchos edificios, y mucho mas gloriosos que los anteriores **_

En el aoyia:

Todos reunidos

Okina: debemos buscar a misao, pero discretamente ella no debe darse cuenta de la presencia de nuestra, a lo mejor este bien y solo quiere llamar la atención. Por eso debemos vigilar si esta bien, si es así la dejaremos en paz y haremos cuenta que no nos preocupo nunca su desaparición. Recuerden que no debemos dejar que le pasa nada. ella es la verdadera heredera de el okashira anterior , ya que aoshi fue designado solo hasta que su entrenamiento terminara, y aunque no sea buena guerrera debemos seguir el ultimo deseo de su padre, por algo la designo.

Pronto cumplirá 21 años, y ese dia debe asumir el mando, recuerden su cumpleaños es dentro de tres semanas.

Kaoran: pero si no llega, y no reclama su puesto creo que aoshi debería seguir en el puesto.

Okina: kaoran querida, se te dejo esta estar en el consejo es por que pronto formaras parte de esta familia, pero eso no quiere decir que lo interrumpas, por que no cuentas con la autoridad para emitir opinión alguna, ahora Quero dejar en claro que solo, y solo si misao no aparece nunca mas se buscara otro okashira, pero si de algún momento a otro ella llega y reclama el puesto este tendrá que ser cedido según, los códigos de nuestro clan ninja. Por otra parte ese tema ya fue conversado en la corte de honor y esa es la decisión de los líderes de nuestro clan.

Okon: pero creo saber que misao no posee las habilidades como ninja ni como líder para asumir el puesto de okashira, me gustaría saber bajo que criterios evaluaron la posibilidad que misao se convirtiera en okashira.

Okina: okon espero no tener que recordarte que las decisiones tomadas por la corte de honor, son la ley para ustedes, que no tienen por que cuestionar las ordenes de sus superiores. De paso quiero decirles que fueron convocados aquí para ser informados de un asunto que la corte considera importante, y no para cuestionar las decisiones de sus jefes. Es mis deberes informales que los clanes de las otras ciudades se encuentran preocupados por la desaparición de misao, la heredera del mando. Por ende si algunos de ustedes osa ir en contra de ella, los clanes del todo el país irán contra ustedes, los perseguirán y los mataran. Esto lo dijo para dejar en claro que esta decisión no acepta cuestionamientos de los subalternos y que ella como heredera cuenta con el apoyo de los líderes. Entendido

Bueno sin más que decir finaliza el consejo. Aoshi quédate.

Salen todos de la sala, algunos bastante molestos por que se le ha llamado la atención.

Omasu: no veo por que ella debe ser nuestra futura líder si es nula con las armas, y ni hablar de su poder de deducción, si se acercan tiempos difíciles, estaremos perdidos

Kaoran: yo creo que aoshi debería permanecer en el cargo verdad, okon?

Okon: por su puesto, pero bueno roguemos que no aparezca, por la seguridad de los ninjas oniwabanshu.

En la sala de consejo

Okina: Aoshi ella tiene claro, que tiene que asumir recuerda que a los 18 se le dio a conocer el testamento de su padre.

Aoshi: eso lo se, para que me pediste que me quedara?

Okina: para tres cosas:

Uno no estamos seguros de que misao aparezca, si eso pasa tampoco sabemos con que tipo de gente se ha estado juntando, ya que nuestros enemigos la podrían poner en nuestra contra y con un buen plan podría destruirnos por completo, así que debemos mantenerla vigilada una ves encontrada , y tu te encargaras de eso.

Dos debemos buscar un buen esposo para ella, de un principió pensaba que podrías ser tu, pero como ya estas comprometido, me encargare de que ella no busque el amor sola, sino de ir poniendo en su camino los jóvenes adecuados para una futura okashia.

Tres: debes llamarle la atención a kaoran si bien yo ya lo hice debe entender que aunque se case contigo no puede unirse a nosotros hasta que esclarezcamos su pasado, eso de la niña huérfana recogida por un hombre, que le enseño artes marciales, me suena a mentira y aunque lo parezca no me dejo llevar por un lindo rostro y cuerpo, espero que tu tampoco.

Aoshi: si okina "pero que cuerpo, si solo lo viera sin kimono. Cambiaria de opinión "

6 días después

Misao y soujiro caminan por una arboleda

Soujiro: te has recuperado muy rápido misao

Misao: si y todo gracias a ti, sabes tengo una idea muy loca dándome vueltas por la cabeza

Soujiro: cual es?

M: tu sabes que soy hija del okashira anterior y que el designo a aoshi solo hasta que mi entrenamiento culmine, se que aun soy muy débil con las artes marciales, en un duelo no le llego ni a los talones a aoshi, y que como líder, seria un fracaso si asumo sin estar preparada, en realidad culpo a todos de mi mal entrenamiento puesto que se me a consentido desde pequeña, pero aun así tengo las habilidades y se que con un entrenamiento intensivo podré recupera el tiempo perdido , soujiro , querrías entrenarme?

S: misao ahora te será muy difícil recuperar movilidad, en tu manos, y tus pequeñas dagas requieren eso, ya que no dañaste ningún músculo, con un buen entrenamiento podrías ser una gran luchadora pero deberás encontrar un arma mas adecuada, para ti después de tu "accidente", mirando tu heridas veo que van cicatrizando, y creo que unas kodachis serian lo mas propio, no son difíciles de manejar por que son mas livianas que una katana. Si aceptas cambiar de armas, acepto ayudarte.

M: sabes cambiar de arma, seria renunciar a mi pasado, a todo lo que he aprendido durante 20 años, seria olvidar mi s raíces.

S: NO creo que sea eso lo que te preocupa olvidar, misao, te preocupa shinomori verdad, crees que cambiar tu arma seria olvidarte de el, y de eso no estas segura, por que no quieres olvidarte de el.

M: soujiro, no te metas en temas que aun son delicados para mi, no creo que tu opinión sea propicia

S: si es propicia , por que veo como el te hace daño sin estar presente , veo como se nubla tu mirada al recordarlo , veo como tus ojos han perdido su brillo, veo como tu alegría fue reemplazada por lagrimas , me enfurece saber que aunque el te haga daño , aunque el te haga llorar, sigues pensando en el por las noches , sigues sonriendo cuando recuerdas algo de el , sigues amándolo, aunque te destroce

dicho esto salio corriendo dejando a misao descolocada , por que sabia que cada palabra que salio de su boca era verdad,

" por que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza aoshi – san , por que te tengo que amar, soy una estupida hago sufrir a los demás con mi vanidad , con mi tristeza, ahora aceptare la propuesta de soujiro, y borrare a shinomori de mi mente y corazón para siempre , entrenare pensando en vengarme, cambiare para que lamente lo perdido , seré un arma de doble filo me comportare de una forma para que llegue a desearme con desesperación , pero también seré tan o mas fuerte que el en un duelo , para que su orgullo se vea roto"

Todo esto pensó misao mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña del bosque, pensando que hay se encontraría soujiro, mientras oscurecía, ella apuraba el paso pues se acercaba una tormenta. Al llegar a la cabaña el no estaba, "si no llega pronto lo cojera el agua pensó, se dispuso a esperarlo, pero las horas pasaron y la lluvia era torrencial pero el no llegaba, ya era de madrugada cuando no resistió mas y salio a buscarlo a pesar de la lluvia. Había salido de la cabaña dio uno pocos pasos y diviso la silueta de soujiro bajo la lluvia y corrió hacia el y lo abrazo.

Soujiro: perdóname dije cosas que no debía

Misao: Acepto tu propuesta, me olvidare de las dagas, y de el para siempre.

Dicho esto se miraron a los ojos y soujiro le robo un beso a misao

"sus labios son tan suaves y calidos" pensó misao mientras se fundían en el beso

Se separaron por que se dieron cuanta de que se estaban mojando con la lluvia, caminaron hacia la caña sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ya dentro, el fue por unas mantas para que se sequen al llegar le alcanzo la toalla a misao y esta tomo su mano se acerco a el, por otra parte el Quería acercarse a ella pero no se atrevía, el perfume de misao lo embriagaba, ese suave olor a lilas , que era característico en ella, pero debía parar, esto podía terminar en algo comprometedor , instintivamente acercan sus rostros para juntar sus labios , solo se dejaron llevar , y no pensaron en nada , sus labios se juntaron en forma armoniosa, sincronizada , ambos sueltan una sonrisa , sus miradas se encuentran, soujiro desliza la mano por su cabello , húmedo aun por la lluvia, lentamente separan sus labios , sus respiraciones eran agitadas, el sentía la nesecidad de hacerla suya , ella solo quería olvidar, el susurro la petición al oído de misao , ella solo empieza a recorrerlo con sus manos, se besan desesperadamente , quizás ansiosos por ser uno, soujjro deja de besarla ,solo para hundirse mas en su piel, comenzó en su cuello, siguió en sus hombros , mientras sus manos entre lazadas, se sueltan y sigue el descenso por el cuerpo, después de jugar con sus senos , baja un poco mas , acaricia suavemente sus caderas , siendo la excitación mutua, llega a su intimidad , hay juega y excita como quiere a su amante, cuando estaban en el éxtasis profundo , soujiro la hace suya , ella gimió cuando sintió la presión sobre su cuerpo y el comenzó amoverse sobre ella , los pulsos acelerados , los cuerpos sudorosos, se movian sincronizadamente como si fueran uno, ella se aferraba cada vez mas a su espalda , el se mecía cada vez mas rápido , hasta llegar al momento culmine de su pecado, ella extasiada de sensaciones , sus gemidos van a coro , ya no pudiendo aguantar mas explotan, el desfallece sobre ella, ella lo abraza fuertemente , y el le susurra al oído te amo .

A fuera de la cabaña un furioso aoshi, dice: LA ENCONTRE


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

Entrenamiento, vigilia, despertar

**_Dios ha puesto el placer tan cerca del dolor que muchas veces se llora de alegría. _**

La encontré, esta en una cabaña en el bosque, con soujiro seta, uno de los seguidores de shishio- dice aoshi

Okina: por lo menos sabemos que esta bien, y con el supongo que segura, ya que sabemos de su cambio de lado, recemos que sea definitivo.

Aoshi: yo creo que no es una buena compañía para ella, ella es muy manejable, y podría meterle ideas extrañas en la cabeza

Okina: celos en tus voz aoshi, deja de preocuparte de ella si ahí algo que misao tiene es ideas propias, aunque no se en que se puede convertir por el despecho, mantenla vigilada aoshi, ahora ve cuida de tu futura esposa.

En la habitación de aoshi

Kaoran: aoshi amor cada vez te veo menos, por ejemplo donde pasaste la noche, de seguro buscando a esa niña

Aoshi: en primer lugar deja de llamar la niña, después debes entender que al casarte conmigo, pasaras muchas noches solas , ya que tengo tareas que cumplir

Kaoran: tareas como cuidar de misao verdad, sabes a veces creo que entes pensamientos esta mucho mas presente ella que yo.

Aoshi: no hables tonterías y preocúpate de planear nuestra boda

Kaoran dándose cuanta, de que había causado la molestia de aoshi, decidió optar, por una personalidad mas sumisa: si ya fije la fecha si te parece será en dos semanas mas "así opacare el cumpleaños de misao y su nombramiento, si esta aparece"

Aoshi en realidad no se inmuto sabia muy bien que ese era el día del cumpleaños de misao , pero también así podría poco a poco descubrir la verdadera personalidad de su prometida , desde que empezó su viaje , sabia que corría el riesgo de perder a misao , pero también sabia que una relación con ella no estaría bien ,seria algo incestuoso , algo que los demás no aprobarían , aun así antes de partir, la beso , sabiendo que de vuelta tendría que romperle el corazón , se sentía el hombre mas miserable del mundo . pero su misión era esa, conquistar a la hija del enemigo, el sabia muy bien cumplir sus misiones , la sedujo , y logro traerla consigo, le dijo que tenían que inventar una historia para engañar a los demás en el aoyia , ya que ellos no aceptarían su amor , que dóciles son las mujeres cuando se enamoran no se de cuenta que okina sabe todo sobre su vida y orígenes , por eso se esta casado con ella para poder vigilar sus movimientos y acabar con ella antes de que suceda a su padre, o simplemente que su padre la desherede, para así , ella la hija predilecta sola sin poder crear ninguna rebelión contra la paz actual , que pena que okina halla prohibido hablar algo sobre el plan , prohibir que los del clan manejen información , ni si quiera misao , como le dolía que esta sufra , como le dolía que ahora este en otros brazos intentando olvidarlo , por que bien sabia el que ella no lo había olvidado, pero así ella aprendería que en el corazón de un ninja prima la lealtad al clan.

Kaoran, que estupida , esta perdiendo todo lo que su padre le prometió al "enamorarse" de el, ella es la futura heredera de la banda yacuzas "longinus babilonia" mas que una banda yacuzas es una organización de tipo mafiosa, que esta a lo largo de todo Japón. A pesar de la docilidad que muestra su prometida , el sabe que algo esta mal, su padre no puede dejar ir a su hija sin mas debe tener una carta bajo la manga , además los rumores que había oído sobre ella , son muy diferentes a la Kaoran que se muestra ante el , había oído que era una mujer calculadora , que utilizaba todo incluido su cuerpo para conseguir sus objetivos , que lo quería lo tenia , y era capaz de vender su alma antes de traicionar a su padre. Algo estaba mal en ese rompecabezas y el lo averiguaría .

En la cabaña

Misao deslizaba una toalla por su cuello para secar su sudor

Soujiro; el entrenamiento fue muy duro?

M: no te preocupes, si es por intensificaría el entrenamiento, me queda poco tiempo pronto tendré que volver

S: misao eres increíble , comenzamos con el sol, y terminamos recién y hace una hora que oscureció.

M: ya lo se , pero necesito hacerme fuerte ya va una semana, noto mi mejoría pero no es suficiente

S: vas mucho mas rápido de lo que pensé una persona con tus heridas no puede esforzarse tanto, incluso me da miedo que entrenemos tanto

M : soujiro debes entenderme –dicho eso se acerco y lo beso

S: amor , tengo el presentimiento que me estas chantajeando con tus besos

M: si quieres no te beso mas –cruzándose de brazos

S: sin besos no hay entrenamiento

M: quien chantajea a quien a ver'?

S: vamos a comer , si?

M: hey no cambies de tema

Soujiro solo se echo acorrer hacia la cabaña dejando a misao sumida en sus pensamientos

" que hago se supone que tenia que haber llegado hace tres días , pero de que me preocupo solo fue una ves, no creo que me traiga consecuencia , no ahora , no las necesito"

paso así el tiempo entre encuentros amorosos furtivos , y el entrenamiento.

El ultimo día en la noche misao se encontraba viendo las estrellas con soujiro en una pradera cercana a la cabaña.

mañana es el gran día dijo misao con sarcasmo

es tu cumpleaños deberías estar feliz , además yo estaré contigo-dice soujiro tomando sus manos

eso me tiene mas tranquila , pero querrán que yo asuma, tendré que hacer valer mis derechos , estarías dispuesto a usar la fuerza por consolidar mi liderazgo?

Misao , me asustas como puedes hablar así ellos son tus amigos y en ningún caso te harán daño, me sorprende verte asi de insegura , amor .

Yo soy así soujiro , siempre pienso en conseguir la aprobación de los demás , dependo mucho de ellos , mejor dicho dependía , ya no son mis amigos recuerda , ellos me cambiaron y tu me juraste ayudarme a llevar a cabo mi venganza.

"tu dulzura dio paso solo al odio, te comprendo dañaron tu pobre alma ,no te preocupes yo estere contigo para siempre" si te voy a ayudar misao , solo quiero que sepas que no debes dejar por nada del mundo que el enemigo sepa de tu inseguridad , entiendes? Muéstrate fría , si aoshi era el"cubo de hielo" tu debes ser la reina del hielo.

A veces siento tanto miedo soujiro dijo esto misao acurrucándose en soujiro

Se me olvidaba , dice soujiro, te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños , espera aquí iré a buscarlo a la cabaña – dicho esto salio corriendo hacia la cabaña

" como le diré esto, no estoy segura pero ya son dos semanas de retraso , no quiero obligarlo a estar conmigo solo por un supuesto embarazo , lo ocultare hasta que pueda , nadie deben enterarse, o se arruinarían todos muy planes "

misao dice soujiro sacándola de sus pensamientos , toma , misao recibe unas kodachi hermosas con adornos de oro en el mango , eran hermosas .

soujiro, no puedo aceptarlas , donde sacaste el dinero deben ser muy costosas.

Soujiro le sonríe y dice no hagas preguntas solo acéptalas como regalo de cumpleaños esas kodachis fueron echas para la hija del emperador , pero ella antes de recibirlas fue encontrada muerta en sus habitación , los rumores dicen que se dio muerte por que su padre la obligaría a abortar , por que estaba embarazada de su guardaespaldas por así decirlo.

Que triste historia , no dire nada solo las guardare , que te parece si vamos a la cabaña he?

Esa es una propuesta indecente?

Misao se ríe y dice es que solo piensas en eso?

Es que tu me vuelves loco?


	4. chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Veneno **

"**_La ira es un veneno que uno toma pensando en que se muera el otro"_**

-¿Que haces aquí a fuera amor?

- Nada solo estoy nerviosa, no se como actuar mañana tendré que dejar de ser la de siempre, no podré decir mas tonterías – dijo misao con una sonrisa falsa

-Tu nunca dijiste tonterías y lo sabes, si te mostraste torpe inmadura delante de ellos solo fue por que no querías que ellos te vean como lo que eres, la heredera, naciste siendo una líder, tu padre antes de morir aseguro tu futuro y verdaderamente eres la abeja reina, lo sabes, eres mucho mejor y te da miedo admitirlo ante los demás.

- no me reproches, yo solo buscaba cariño desesperadamente tras la muerte de mis padres quería ser acogida, tuve que bajar la cabeza y dejar la altivez con la que se me había sido criada.

- no te reprocho misao, solo te dijo que ya es hora de que te comportes como lo que eres.

- ¿y tu como sabes todo eso, por que me suena a un loco obsesivo que me espiaba y averiguo toda mi vida hasta la tienda donde compraron mis primeros pañales.

-Soujiro sonrió- cuando trabaje para shishio tuve que averiguar muchas cosas sobre tu clan, y supe que tu eras la verdadera okashira la heredera legitima por designios del alto mando, y acerca de tus pañales…los compraron en esa tienda que esta al lado de la pastelería que frecuentas. Ya vamos a dormir - dicho la todo del brazo y entraron a la cabaña.

:&:

Hoy es el gran día –dijo kaoran mirándose al espejo por ultima vez se veía guapa con su kimono tradicional de color rojo, todo estaba precioso era el día perfecto, hoy nada ni nadie le arruinaría el día.

Te ves linda - dijo omasu entrando a la habitación donde se preparaba la novia

Hoy serás la protagonista - dijo okon

Mientras tanto en otra habitación estaba aoshi, solo, poniéndose su traje ceremonial correspondiente, estaba un poco molesto nada estaba saliendo como lo planeado.

Ya debería estar todo listo, estas alturas misao tendría que estar de vuelta asumiendo el mando, kaoran debía estar desterrada o enterrado bajo tierra.

- Aoshi -dijo okina interrumpiendo - tu casamiento esta listo es hora de que pases a la sala ceremonial debo admitir que esa mujercita tuya a planeado todo como es debido con la ayuda de okon y omasu, este será un gran día.

Aoshi había ignorado olímpicamente todo lo que le había dicho okina excepto por la pequeña frase "ya es hora", pero lo ultimo que dijo okina llamo su atención.

Mira muchacho se que por culpa de un estupido plan nada en tu vida es saliendo como debería, en este momento tendría que ser misao la mujer que te llevas al altar, pero bien tu sabes que lealtad al clan es primero, escúchame bien estoy muy sorprendido de ti por que se que estas haciendo algo de lo que yo nunca seria capaz, romperle el corazón a la mujer que amo.

Aoshi no sabia muy bien se eso era un halago o un reproche pero cuando okina se fue todo se volvía mas amargo y vacío.

:&:

¿Estas lista? - pregunta soujiro parado en frente de la puerta que misao estaba por abrir.

-Si, aunque no se con que me voy a encontrar allá dentro pero quiero Salir de esto lo mas rápido posible sou, así que muévete de esa puerta- dice misao causando que soujiro se moviera sonriente.

- misao abrió la puerta

Todas las miradas se dirigieron donde estaba ella parada, al parecer había interrumpido una ceremonia, sin que nadie le dijera adivino de que se trataba pero no lloraría ni haría un berrinche, ella ya no era la misma debía admitir que por un segundo sintió como su vida se acababa, pero en ese segundo sintió la calidez de la mano de soujiro en su cintura que la abrasaba y le brindaba su apoyo- para perplejidad de todos misao dijo: continúen y salio de la sala.

¡Misao que haces!- dijo soujiro mientras la seguía por el pasillo.

Tranquilo solo iré a cambiarme de ropa, a ponerme mi traje ceremonial y tu te pondrás un kimono que era de mi padre, espera aquí iré por ellos.

Soujiro quedo atónito, era lo que nunca imagino pensaba que solo habían salido para que misao pudiera llorar libremente, al parecer esta estaba decidida a no mostrarse débil, era una pena que una criatura tan hermosamente frágil tuviera que convertirse en un duro cristal.

:&:

Aunque dentro de la sala todos se habían dado cuenta de la intromisión de misao, prosiguieron tranquilos por respeto a la novia , mientras que esta pensaba que todo había sido a propósito, y aunque allá sido una pequeña interrupción era la gota de derramaba el vaso, algo le iba a hacer a esa pequeña putita.

Aoshi que si bien no paso por alto la entrada sorpresa de misao, le fue mas notoria la presencia de soujiro y como este pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de misao recogiendo los pedacitos del corazón de misao que en este momento debía estar llorando en alguna parte del local.

Aoshi amor, ponte de pie cielo, ¿en que piensas? Ya hay que pasar al banquete

Ah…si vamos, disculpa mi distracción.

Todo se encontraban festejando la reciente unión, la fiesta estaba muy alegre a excepción de aoshi que se había negado rotundamente a bailar con kaoran, y esta no insistió, sabia que un no era un no especialmente por parte de aoshi.

Pera entre los pensamientos de aoshi y la rabieta interna de kaoran hubo una interrupción, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una altiva misao junto a su acompañante, Misao llevaba puesta un kimono blanco con bordes y flores celestes, el pelo lo traía suelto con un par de adornos en el , y sus ojos revelaban tranquilidad para sorpresa de todos, no traía muestras de haber llorado, su rostro mostraba esa pálida sobriedad y temple nuevo para todos ellos.

El silencio era notorio incluso incomodo, pero misao supo aprovechar el momento.

Tomo la mano de soujiro y avanzo hacia los novios

Como la nueva okashira oficial, los felicito - dicho esto se retiro hacia una de las mesas donde paso todo la velada conversando con soujiro, por que sabia que lo mas difícil vendría cuando los invitados se retiraran.

:&:

Una ves hubieron despedido hasta el último invitado misao se puso de pie y dijo:

Los espero a todos en la sala de reuniones

Kaoran quien estaba bastante molesta por que misao había atraído toda la atención durante la boda y celebración le contesto:

Creo que estoy en lo correcto si aoshi y yo no vamos, ya que como somos recién casados queremos pasar tiempo juntos.

Querida lamento informarte que estas en lo incorrecto - dijo misao con sarcasmo - para tu información , este casamiento es casi nulo, ya que yo como okashira no recibí noticia alguna, no se pidió mi consentimiento para esta unión, pasare por alto la falta, pero no crean que no me di cuenta que estuve bajo vigilancia, así que no vale la pena alegar que no sabían donde estaba , y queda demás decir que tu, kaoran, puedes esperar afuera de la sala de reuniones por que no formas parte del clan. Misao dejo la sala y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones a esperar que llegasen los demás.

- Lo hiciste muy bien misao, dejaste las cosas claras desde un principio.

- sou, no se como lo hice, me cuesta tanto tener esa actitud para con todos no se si podré aguantar mas

-No te preocupes amor, yo te apoyare en lo que necesites, ahora me retiro de la sala y te espero afuera.- Dijo abriendo la puerta y dando paso a la entrada de los demás.

Misao se sentó en el escritorio y dijo: Han de saber por que los he reunido aquí, hoy asumo mí puesto oficial como okashira, y no quiero que se ponga en duda mi autoridad como líder o guerrera.

Quiero decirles que me encuentro muy molesta, ya que es una falta de respeto llevar a cabo una ceremonia de tal magnitud, como el matrimonio del ex okashira sin mi consentimiento, de ahora en adelante no quiero que respiren sin avisarme y cada uno de sus movimientos debe estar plenamente calculado.

Lo segundo que quiero tratar es el pasado de la novia, como es que dejaron que una mujer "sin precedentes" adquiriera matrimonio con un miembro de nuestro clan , aoshi yo se que la amas pero bien sabes que eso va en contra de las reglas, pero no se preocupen yo misma me encargare de desembrollar el pasado de esa señorita.

Tercero y ultimo, como ya lo habrán notado regrese acompañada, han de saber que soujiro-san es un gran amigo mío, y quiero que se le trate como tal, le asignaran un habitación continua a la mía, que este cómodamente preparada.

Misy-chan hay un problema- dijo omasu - Lo que pasa es que como tu estuviste ausente todo este tiempo nosotros nos tomamos la libertad de cambiar las habitaciones y como la tuya era la mas grande se la pasamos a los novios.

Primero que nada llámame misao, omasu esa habitación ha sido Mi habitación desde que tengo memoria, esa habitación fue a la habitación de mis padres, por esta noche la cederé, pero les pido que acomoden otro futon en la habitación de soujiro- san, mañana se establecerá el orden de las habitaciones nuevamente. Ahora retírense todos, excepto shinomori, quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Los demás se retiraron comentando lo cambiada que estaba misao, y la escandalosa petición de pedir que pongan un futon más en la habitación de seta.

Aoshi, como antiguo okashira has de saber que hoy asumo y no quiero ceremonias ni algo por el estilo, me basta solo con saber que yo estoy al mando.

Quiero que hagas un uniforme sobre tus ultimas misiones, no quiero mentiras , por que se que auque dejaste de asesinar has estado involucrado en bastantes misiones, como ex okashira debes dejar todo claro antes de poder retirarte y hacer lo que te plazca hasta nueva orden .

- Misao, para por favor no actúes así delante mío, me hace daño verte de ese modo, tu no eres así.

Misao ignoro e comentario – supongo que iras de viaje por tu matrimonio, quiero que dejes los informes listos antes de partir, no quiero sorpresas durante tu ausencia.

- Misao, tu no eres así. - continuo aoshi

- me puedes decir ¿quien diablos eres tu para decirme quien soy? Dime quien eres tu , para exigirme que vuelva a ser la tonta de antes, yo te daré la respuesta shinomori, tu no eres nadie no tienes ni el mas mínimo derecho a decirme como actuar, menos ahora que estas bajo mi mando- dijo misao muy exaltada golpeando la mesa en la que se encontraba sentada – pero después se calma y mira hacia el piso – Lo siento creo que me excedí, retírate shinomori.

Misao- Esta alzo la cabeza ante el haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran para verlo antes de irse.

Feliz cumpleaños – dicho esto se retiro de la habitación

:&:

**Lo se, me demore una eternidad…pero ya estoy de vuelta espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, es cortito pero aprovechare mis vacaciones para ponerme al día y subiré otro capitulo pronto.**

**Besitos AspaSia**

**Gabyhyatt**** : lamento adelantarte que el futuro de sou se ve negro, pero de todos modos gracias por tu rewiev**

**Mónika - dono: Gracias por los rewievs, y pistas no te pueda dar muchas por que ni yo se para donde voy jejeje **

**Kaoru- himura 1: niña leí tu rewiev justo cuando publique el capitulo nuevo así que respondí milagrosamente a tu pedido, ya que no me fijaba en esta historia hace mil. Gracias por tu atención.**


End file.
